Technology for determining location has become small and inexpensive, facilitating the creation of location-aware devices. Frequently, a reminder to perform a task or a reminder of an opportunity relating to a location would be helpful to have in the future. Current devices and computer software contain various forms of alerting, such as calendar programs, to-do lists, etc. However, current technologies for reminders and scheduling do not permit association with a location. This results in the inability of users to create alerts that will trigger when which they are likely to be most useful.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have alerting capabilities that can take locational information into account.